


The Midnight Swim That Started It All

by Crowroth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Bloodlust, Compulsion, Creature Stiles, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Kitsune Kira, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pheonix jordan, interesting enemies, sterek, supernatural Stiles, temporary blind stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowroth/pseuds/Crowroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, I ran some tests and I figured out what you are. It’s actually quite amazing. I’ve never seen one of your kind so close to Beacon Hills.” Stiles huffed and told Deaton to hurry up. Deaton’s voice sounded a little rejected as he said his next sentence.<br/>“Stiles you’re a-” Deaton started before the door of the loft flew open and the pack heard a blood-curdling screech. Stiles dropped the phone.<br/>-or-<br/>Stiles has been slowly loosing his eyesight from childhood until at age 6, he was completely blind. Until after getting bitten by something in a lake, he realizes that he isn't human anymore. He's something much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind-no-more

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed

I seriously regret going out into the woods with Scott that night. I mean, really. I should’ve learned not to do that the night Scott got bitten. Only this time, I am the one that got bitten.

“No, Stiles. I do not want to” Scott whined, sitting on his bed. “Come onnnn!” I pleaded, “It’s the first night of summer and it’ll be fun!” “First of all, it’s night time. Who goes swimming at night time? Especially in a lake that wasn’t there before.”

I shook my finger in Scott’s general direction. “You don’t know if it were there before or not!” I said, incredulously. “Stiles, I’ve been through the preserve more times than I can count. Just because you bumped into a lake a couple of days ago while walking in the preserve- Alone, I might add, doesn’t mean it didn’t pop out of nowhere.”

I sighed heavily and plopped down next to Scott on his bed. Of course he had to bring up I was alone. “You’re lucky I didn’t tell your Dad that you were walking through the woods alone, Stiles. Really, you should be more careful”, Scott said, putting his hand on Stiles’ thigh.

“I’m going into my senior year, Scott. I’ve been blind my whole life. I think I know my handicap and how to overcome it” I said, just barely keeping my anger in check. Scott smelt it anyway. He sighed. “Stiles, I’m not saying you’re incapable of doing things, just… There are things out there, Stiles. Things that’ll take advantage of a blind kid on his own. I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

I sighed again. I know Scott is only being Scott. “Yeah, yeah I get it. Alone walks in woods? Bad” I said before jumping up, “Now can we pleaaaseee go swimming?” I said, turning to Scott. I heard a deep sigh and some shuffling around before I got an answer. 

“Fine. Let me go put on my swimming trunks and we’ll take the Jeep.” I pumped my fist in the air while nodding vigorously. Good thing I already came in my trunks with a black V-neck, towel thrown over my shoulder. I heard Scott shuffle around his drawer before hearing the bathroom door close.

Five minutes later, Scott and I were out the door and in the Jeep. I got in the passenger side and Scott started up the car. On the ride there, I kept drumming my fingers on the dash board, excited for the midnight swim.

When we got to the Preserve, I happily bounded out of the Jeep and nearly skipped to where I knew the lake to be. Scott huffed and hurriedly followed behind me. We walked side-by-side through the woods until we came to a clearing.  
I quickly stripped off my shirt and jogged to the water.

*

I watched Stiles run to the water before I quickly stripped off my own shirt and ran after him, catching up pretty quickly. I got to the water’s edge before I noticed my phone in my pocket. “Shit. Stiles, I’ll be right back. Do NOT go in the water yet, understand?” Stiles huffed and nodded, arms flailing around, telling me to hurry.

I ran back to where our clothes were when I heard Stiles scream my name. I turned around fiercely, already halfway shifted. “What wrong?” I asked. “Waters s’cold.” Is what I got back in reply. I huffed loudly and let my phone drop by my towel.

I rushed back over to him. “I thought I told you not to go in the water.” Stiles rolled his milky white eyes and said with a smirk, “When do I ever listen to anything you say?”

I huffed and waded into the water. He was right, it was cold. Like extremely so. Hopefully we’ll be used to it soon. I heard Stiles following behind me. We went deeper into the water until we had to tread. Stiles splashed me and I splashed him back and soon we were having a full on splash war. Stiles won, of course.

After a few more minutes of swimming and goofing around, I decided it was time to go back in. “Alright Stiles. We went to swim. It was fun. Now let’s go”, I said motioning towards the shore. Stiles threw his head back and groaned. “Ugh, Scott. You were just getting fun!” I rolled my eyes and started heading back towards shore before Stiles took ahold of my arm.

I turned back towards him to see a smirk on his lips. “Do you think there’s a supernatural creature in this lake?” He asked, eyebrows quirking up. I huffed. “Well if there was, I’m pretty sure it would’ve made its presence known. Now, stop stalling and let’s go.” I said, turning back towards shore. When I got there, I noticed Stiles wasn’t with me. “Stiles, I said-”, I stopped mid-sentence noticing Stiles wasn’t in the water anymore. Not even a ripple broke the surface saying he was there at all.

I started to panic before figuring out that Stiles was most likely trying to prank me. I huffed out a laugh. “This isn’t funny, Stiles. Come on out before you drown and your Dad shoots me with wolfs bane bullets.” It took about another 15 seconds before I saw Stiles’ head break the surface.

He huffed in a lungful of air and looked around him, panic etched in his features. “Scott! Scott where are you?” He screamed, splashing the water around him. Stiles actually looked genuinely scared. “Scott, something bit my leg! I’m bleeding and I’m scared.”

I rushed forward and grabbed Stiles around the waist, pulling him towards the shore. I carefully dumped Stiles on the dirt and looked down at his left leg. There were two little puncturing holes and it was gushing blood. I panicked. I looked at Stiles’ face to see that he had passed out. His heart was still beating normally.

I took away some of his pain, my veins going black before I picked Stiles up bridal-stile and carried him to the Jeep. I drove back to his house and bandaged his leg, all the while hoping it wasn’t a poisonous snake that bit him.

*

The next morning Stiles woke up in his bed, the night before flashing behind his closed eyes. He quickly sat up and opened his eyes only to find everything overwhelming. He shut his eyes tightly and put his fist up next to his head. He’s had the nightmares before- Waking up and being able to see, like a normal kid, only to really wake up still blind.

He expected to wake up still blind soon. After about a minute, Stiles peeked open one of his eyes and quickly shut it closed. The sunlight was AWFUL. He reached out to the window and closed the blinds. He opened his eyes again and studied his room.

It’s like he’s never been in there before. He looked at his walls, painted a baby blue. Ugh. What an ugly color. He looked towards his bed to see it was messy from when he had woken up.

Stiles saw movement in his peripheral view and quickly turned his head towards it to see a mini piece of dust flowing down from the air. Was this how good humans could see? Stiles focused more and saw the individual ridges on the dust.

Stiles shrugged it off. He was oddly surprised at how good he was taking this. He’d probably have a major meltdown soon. He went into the bathroom to find his eyes a whiskey brown color. He studied himself in the mirror. It was his first time ever seeing himself.

He ran a finger down his face, noticing his button nose with a slight up-tilt to it. His unnaturally huge eyes, his soft plump lips, and moles dotting all around. He quickly brushed his teeth and bounded down the stairs to find his Dad in the kitchen.

He studied his Dad’s face. He had piercing sky blue eyes and sandy brown hair. His face was relatively wrinkled, but that was probably due to stress. His Dad looked up and choked on his coffee. “Stiles! Your eyes!” He said, pointing at his son.

Stiles slyly smiled. “Yeah I know, Dad.” He said, grinning more. “I can see now. I can see everything” Stiles said. And that’s where the revelation hit him. He could see now. All of his life, he’s been blind and now he was able to see. John saw his son’s body shake.

Stiles burst into tears, his body shaking with each sob. He put a shaky hand up to his mouth and looked at his Dad. John looked into his son’s eyes. They were remarkable. Just like Claudia’s. And soon, both Stilinksi boys were standing in the kitchen, holding each other and crying their eyes out.

After the meltdown, John took Stiles by the shoulders and looked at his face. “We’re going to have to take you to the hospital, you know”, John said, looking serious. Stiles quickly grabbed his father’s wrist. “We can’t go to the hospital!”

John stood up straight and his eyes glazed over. “Right. We can’t go to the hospital”, He said in a voice as if he weren’t sure of himself. Stiles visibly relaxed and looked wearily at his Dad. He was acting… weird. He usually never gave up this soon. In was unnerving to Stiles, but it also wasn’t on his list of important things.

Stiles turned back to his Dad, hand still on his wrist. “Will you drive me to Derek’s” He asked. John looked over Stiles’ shoulder and nodded slowly. Stiles didn’t like how strange his Dad was acting, but he was happy his Dad agreed.

“Great” Stiles said cheerily before skipping out of the house into his Dad’s cruiser. As soon as Stiles let go of John, he stood up straight and blinked a couple of times. He followed Stiles out while shaking his head.

It was during the ride there that Stiles remembered the bite. He quickly pulled up the leg of his pants and pulled off the bandage. There was dried blood on the bandage, but no wound to accompany it. Stiles drug his finger over where he got bitten and wondered where the bite went.

Stiles began to panic, but before his could go into full attack mode, his father was ushering him out of the car, stating that he needed to get to work. Stiles nodded and walked up Derek’s loft stairs. He threw the door open to find the whole pack there already, shock etched on every one of their features.

Stiles looked at every pack member, starting with Lydia. She was beautiful, big round amber eyes with plump pink lips and long Strawberry blonde hair. Next to her was Parrish, his deep green eyes and golden hair. He was relatively handsome. His eyes flitted over to Kira who looked back at him, mouth slightly agape. He could see what Scott found in her. She was really pretty.

His eyes fell on Scott. He had bright brown eyes and a crooked jaw with nice, cut raven hair. Next to him was Isaac and he could see why everyone called him pup. He really did look like a puppy, but a puppy sculpted from Zeus himself. He had crystal blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

Sitting next to Isaac was Allison. She had pretty brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. Her gaze looked at him calculating, like a hawk. He quickly looked away and saw Jackson standing with his arms crossed. He looked like a douche. Plain and simple. Erica sat there smiling like a maniac. Stiles had to admit, she looked badass. With curly blonde hair and pretty eyes. Next to her was Boyd who looked bored and distant. And finally his eyes fell on Derek. His breath was knocked out of his lungs. Derek was the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

He had neat, cut raven hair and bright, piercing green eyes. His nose was slightly pointed down. His mouth looked soft and plump and Stiles felt like he could kiss them for days. Stiles looked at Derek’s 5 o’clock beard and wondered what it felt like against his soft chin.  
His eyes wandered down Derek’s body. Stiles could easily see the muscles rippling underneath Derek’s shirt and could see a pretty impressive bulge in his jeans.

Every wolf’s nose crinkled to the smell of Stiles’ arousal in the room. Stiles quickly caught on to this and stood up straight, straining his eyes away from Derek. It was Scott that broke the silence.

“Stiles, your eyes…” He said, taking a step forward. Stiles nodded. “Not blind anymore” He said with a grin and spreading his arms out. Scott quickly ran across the room and enveloped Stiles in a hug and the rest of the pack followed suit, save Parrish, Jackson, Boyd, and Derek.

It was also Derek that broke the pack-hug. He grabbed Stiles by the back of his neck and ground out, “I’m taking you to the hospital.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s wrist on instinct. “No. I’m fine. I don’t want to go.” Stiles said, almost pleading.

Derek felt something in Stiles’ words. He wanted to let go and keep Stiles far away from the hospital. It took him a while to realize that it wasn’t his thinking. His wolf tried to go against his body. Derek ground his teeth and his eyes flashed red. Everyone took a step back except for Stiles.

Derek was hunched over and breathing heavily when he looked up at Stiles with red eyes and ground out “Now”, leaving no room for argument. Stiles huffed out a “Fine” and released Derek’s wrist.

As soon as Stiles lost contact, it felt like an elephant stepped off of Derek’s back. It made him extremely suspicious. He took a deep breath in and stood up straight. “And after that, Deaton’s.” Stiles threw his head back and groaned. “I’ll come” Scott piped up, taking a step forwards. Stiles groaned more, earning a hurt look from Scott. “Me too” Lydia said, which instantly made Stiles stop groaning and smile. Derek felt a pang in his chest at that, but decided to ignore it. “Whatever. Let’s go” He announced before leaving the room.

*

“Remarkable” Melissa whispered as she shone a light into Stiles’ eyes. “It’s as if you were never blind, Stiles. There’s no hint of it anywhere” She said turning back Derek and flicking off the light. Derek raised an eyebrow and let out an interested grunt. Melissa turned back to Stiles with a grin. “Congrats, hun. You’re cured of blindness” Stiles whopped and pumped his fist in the air.

Lydia, however wasn’t so keen on celebrating yet. “Will it come back?” She asked. At that question, Derek saw Stiles freeze and turn towards Melissa with big bambi eyes. Derek hid his laugh with clearing his throat and looking around the room. “It’s hard to say, Lydia, but I’m pretty sure that it’s cured for good.” Derek nodded. That’s all he needed to hear.

He took Stiles by the back of his neck and led him to the Camaro. The drive to Deaton’s wasn’t in the least bit quiet. Stiles and Scott talking about random things with Lydia throwing in a comment or two here and there. When they arrived at Deaton’s, they walked in and stood at the counter. Derek looked at Stiles with a raised brow and a face that said ‘cross the barrier and go get him, Idiot’. 

Stiles huffed and lifted up the wood before trying to step over the mountain ash. There was a faint blue glowing where his body met the barrier. He turned towards Derek with panic in his eyes. Derek was surprised as well. Lydia quickly stepped over and got Deaton who broke the barrier and led them to the back room.

Stiles sat on the metal table and bit his nails. Derek pushed his hand away from his mouth before crossing his arms. Stiles took the hint. Deaton looked towards all of them with a look that screamed ‘explain’. Scott jumped to it. “There’s something wrong with Stiles!”

Scott recalled the midnight swim which got a smack in the back of the head to Stiles and a glare to Scott. When he brought up the bite, he picked up Stiles’ left leg and lifted up the pants to find smooth skin. He looked up at Stiles with wide eyes, who grimly nodded. Stiles then recalled waking up non-blind and his Dad acting weird after he touched him and Derek added in wanting to do whatever Stiles told him to, but fighting it. Then Lydia recalled the incident with the mountain ash barrier. Deaton soaked up all of the info with a nod and his eyes landed on Stiles.

“Well, Stiles it is certain that you’re not human anymore. What you are, though, I cannot tell. I’ll need to take some samples and test them.” Deaton said, before taking samples of Stiles’ skin, blood, hair, and saliva. Stiles asked how long the tests will take and Deaton said in reply “About an hour”.

After that, they all headed back to Derek’s loft with news of another supernatural creature in Beacon hills.

*

When they got back to the loft, they came back to the pack training. Erica vs Boyd, Jackson vs Kira, Parrish vs Allison, and Isaac sitting on the sidelines, healing. Derek was now reminded of another reason why he was extremely glad he made Erica his second. She knew how to handle things.

Derek let them train for a while, ushering Scott in to spar with Isaac. He then called training to an end and told the pack to sit. He stood with Stiles on his side. Derek felt absolutely no heat coming off of him. It was strange. Derek announced that Stiles was a supernatural creature to the pack which earned him shocked faces all around, even from Jackson.

Derek’s phone rang. He took it out and saw that it was from Deaton. He handed the phone to Stiles who answered it and put it up to his ear. Every wolf in the room heard what Deaton was saying on the other end of the phone. “Stiles, I ran some tests and I figured out what you are. It’s actually quite amazing. I’ve never seen one of your kind so close to Beacon Hills.” Stiles huffed and told Deaton to hurry up. Deaton’s voice sounded a little rejected as he said his next sentence. 

“Stiles you’re a-” Deaton started before the door of the loft flew open and the pack heard a blood-curdling screech. Stiles dropped the phone.


	2. The first shift

There standing at the loft door was a young woman around the age of 20. She had long waist-length black hair with blue streaks in it. Her eyes were a glowing blue and she had claws at her side. She let out another scream. Lydia covered her ears and screamed along with the mystery girl.

The mystery girl’s head snapped towards Lydia. Stiles saw her eyes darken. She was angry as hell. The pack watched as the girl’s body started transforming. Her once soft-looking skin turned into blue scales with a black undertone. Stiles would’ve thought she was a Kanima, except she transformed into something much bigger than that.

The pack heard bones crack and her body shift at unnatural angles. When the transformation was done, the pack was staring at a 10-foot blue dragon-looking thing. Stiles let his mouth fall open. Derek closed it for him.

The creature let out another scream and took off towards Lydia. It moved with such finesse. Like it was used to swimming underwater. Allison stepped in front of Lydia and fired an arrow in the creature’s face. It flicked off of the scales like it was nothing. It only angered the thing.

Stiles watched, frozen in fear as the thing’s tail scratched Allison’s arm and she fell down, unconscious. So the thing had venom. Kira screamed and stepped forward, her foxfire shown around her body. She had her katana out and slashed at the thing’s underbody. It roared and knocked her to the side.

One by one, it bested all of the pack, still trying to get to Lydia. The only people conscious were Stiles and Lydia. The thing moved towards Lydia as she stood, frozen. Stiles had to do something. Stiles felt a deep passion burning beneath his skin and in his gut. 

He needed to let it out. Stiles ran towards Lydia and stepped in front of her. He opened his mouth a roared. Well, not exactly a roar. More like a note. It had a musical undertone to it and it felt so right to Stiles.

As Stiles was roaring, he could see the creature moving slowly and getting sloppy almost as if it were falling asleep. It was close to hitting the ground when Stiles ended his note. It popped back up almost immediately and screamed in Stiles’ face. He roared back.

The thing knew that it couldn’t get to Lydia, so it looked down to the unconscious body of Allison. It wrapped its body around Allison’s like a snake did to its prey. It screamed once more before moving out of the loft, along with Allison’s body.

Stiles turned around to see Lydia’s eyes glazed over. His stomach churned. He knew what was coming next. She took a step closer to Stiles and looked over his shoulder where Allison’s body had lain. She opened her mouth and screamed the scream of a banshee. Stiles fell to his knees.

*  
Once everyone had woken up and healed, they needed to come up with a plan to get Allison back. “How did you get it to go away?” Boyd asked, while rubbing Erica’s fingers with his hand. Lydia answered before Stiles could. “He sung.” She said simply.

Everyone turned on him with looks of confusion. “Okay. It was more like a roar” Stiles started before seeing Lydia shake her head while examining her nails, “with a musical tone to it.” Stiles finished. “The song was putting the thing to sleep, but Stiles ended it before it could fall asleep and it took Allison’s body” Lydia put it.

Derek sighed and shook his head. “Okay. Lydia and Stiles, you’re with me. We’re going to go to Deaton’s to figure out what this thing is. The rest of you try to see if you can pick up her scent and follow it.” Derek ordered before heading out with Stiles and Lydia in tow.

*  
“It sounds like a mizuchi.” Deaton stated after hearing the story from Lydia and Stiles. “They’re creature from Japanese folklore. They are water spirits and often dwell in the bottom of lakes. The have venom and can shapeshift.” Deaton said. “But why was it after Lydia?” Derek asked, crossing his arms.

Deaton shrugged. “Did she scream?” He asked turning to Stiles, who nodded. “It initiated that as a threat.” Deaton said matter-of-factly. “Okay, whatever. How do we kill it?” Derek asked, getting to the point. He wanted this to be over with so the pack could be safe at his house.

Deaton slowly shook his head. “I’m certain it took Allison back to its underwater lair. Your wolves would be too slow to attack underwater and Parrish’s fire would extinguish. Kira won’t be of any help, either. The only people who actually have a chance is Jackson and Stiles.” At this information, Stiles blanched.

“M-Me? How would I be of any help?” Stiles asked, looking at Deaton with wide eyes. “Stiles, you’re an Encantado.” Deaton stated, “they’re a creature of partying, music, and sex. They usually take the aquatic form of a dolphin or a snake, and according to your bite description, I’m guessing it was a snake that bit you. They have the power of compulsion and manipulation. They can make anyone do what they want and they often drive people insane” At this, Derek snorted. He couldn’t help it.

“They can also manipulate storms and water. They can talk to other aquatic animals and even control them. They usually only come on land at night to party and have sex with humans. They very rarely bite humans and turn them. You’ve must’ve been turned by a rouge one. Encantados don’t have any dynamics pack-wise. They’re also very fast in water. You and Jackson are the best hope”, Deaton continued.

Stiles sat on the medical exam table and cradled his head in his hands. “I see how Stiles could help, but why Jackson?” Lydia asked. “Because Jackson is a Kanima. They can also move very fast in water” Deaton stated.

Derek went over and put his hand on the nape of Stiles’ neck and gave a reassuring squeeze. Stiles looked up at him before turning to Deaton. “How am I supposed to shift?” Stiles asked, looking at his hands as if they’re going to disappear. “It’s very similar to Werewolves. You need an emotion or someone to trigger your change. You, however don’t need an anchor.” Deaton stated.

At that time, Lydia’s phone beeped. “They found the lake where its holding Allison.” Derek nodded grimly. “I’ll try to help you on the drive there” He announced. Stiles nodded. “Here you drive” Derek tossed Lydia the keys to the Camaro.

*  
When they met up with the rest of the pack, Stiles had made to progress whatsoever. All he did during the ride was doubt himself and pop out what-ifs. The three of them walked up to the pack on the beach of the lake.

“Stiles and Jackson will go down there and kill it” Derek announced. The wolves looked hurt, while Jackson smiled smugly. “The rest of you are too slow to do anything”. Isaac stepped up. “Why is Stiles going?” He asked. “Because he’s the best choice right now.” Derek answered and Stiles was filled with pride. Derek believed he could do it.

Derek looked down at Stiles and nodded. Stiles nodded back. Him and Jackson stripped to their underwear and waded into the water. Jackson took off his underwear facing the water and revealing a toned ass to the pack. Erica whistled. Jackson shifted and looked towards Stiles who just stared at his reflection in the water.

Stiles shook his hands and turned around. “I-I can’t… It’s too much pressure” He stated while pacing. Jackson huffed and grabbed Stiles. He threw him into the water and followed right after him.

*  
When Stiles opened his eyes, he could see everything. He looked around underwater and tried to see the creature holding Allison captive. He heard a splash and turned towards it to see Jackson swimming towards him. When Jackson got in view, he looked extremely surprised.  
Stiles was confused. He looked down at his body and didn’t see a body at all. He saw a snake’s tail. It was long, almost as long as the monster, and the width of his normal body. Stiles examined his body more before hearing a roar. He looked down to see the creature at the bottom of the lake with Allison in its body.

Stiles swam towards it. It was a feeling like he’s never felt before. When he swam, it felt so right. He swam faster. When he got to the creature, he hissed. Fucking hissed like a snake. He shook off his shock as he saw Jackson’s tail just miss its body.

Stiles snapped forwards with his jaw and managed to grip it’s body between its teeth. It roared and uncoiled its body. Jackson quickly took Allison and hefted her towards the shore. Stiles bit down deeper and wrapped his body around the beast. They wrestled their bodies together until Stiles ripped its throat out with his teeth. It made him think of Derek for a moment.  
Stiles swam his was towards shore.

*  
After Jackson had hauled Allison on shore, they all sat waiting for Stiles’ return. What they did not expect, however, was a giant snake slithering on shore. Kira screamed and jumped back. It slid over to Allison’s unconscious body and looked up at Derek. 

It stood up and coiled its tail around its body and cocked its head to the side. The thing actually had the nerve to look smug. That’s when it hit Derek. “It’s Stiles” He stated. The pack looked shocked except Jackson and Lydia. Stiles turned his head at the mention of his name.  
He slithered over to Derek and coiled his body around his frame. Derek felt a shiver go through his spine. Stiles’ body coiled around Derek’s shoulder and turned to look him in the face and hissed.

Derek thought that Stiles had lost control and shut his eyes before he was head-butted. He opened his eyes to see a playful gleam in Stiles’. Erica huffed out a laugh. “That’s Stiles alright” She said, dropping her defensive stance.

Stiles uncoiled from Derek and slithered in between the pack’s feet. “How does he shift back?” Scott asked when Stiles slithered through his legs. Derek shrugged. Stiles looked up at Scott with a sad look before looking over at Allison. He didn’t want to shift back, but he had to for Allison’s sake.

Derek didn’t know if he should be scared that he could understand Stiles while in this form. Stiles slithered over to Derek and nudged his arm. Derek looked down to see Stiles pointedly look at his jacked. Derek huffed and took it off. He placed it over Stiles’ snake body.

Stiles shifted back to human form and placed Derek’s jacket on. He walked over to Allison and noticed she wasn’t breathing. He got on his knees beside her and started to preform CPR. He did it for a minute before opening Allison’s mouth and seeing that her throat was clammed shut.

He looked up at Derek and stated “We need an anti-venom”. Derek looked bewildered and shrugged his shoulders. Stiles huffed and spread his arm out towards the lake. Derek started to wonder what he was doing until waves started to form and the body of the thing broke the surface and was dragged towards the shore.

Once on shore, the whole pack took a respected step backwards. Stiles stood and walked to the body. Derek quickly tried to stop him before seeing the gaping hole in the thing’s neck. Derek had newfound respect for Stiles.

Stiles grabbed the thing’s tail and looked around. “Anyone got a vial I could put the venom in?” He asked the pack. He got a collective round of shaking heads. “Can’t you just control the venom like you did the water? You know, because it’s a liquid?” Lydia asked, finger on her lip.

Stiles thought for a moment before squeezing the thing’s tail-nail, careful not to touch the venom. When it was dripping a fluid amount, Stiles put his hand out and concentrated. The slow stream of venom bended to Stiles will and formed a ball floating in air.

Stiles put his hand under the floating ball of venom and looked towards the pack with a smile. He got confused and surprised looks from them. Stiles huffed and said “I’ll explain later. Right now, we need to get to Deaton’s”

Isaac picked up Allison and carried her to the car. Stiles got in front with Derek, still controlling the venom. Lydia rode with Parrish and Erica and Boyd and Scott drove with Kira and Jackson.

They all drove to Deaton’s, who made the anti-venom from the sample Stiles collected. When it was finished, he placed it in a vial with an eyedropper. He motioned for Isaac to open her mouth. Deaton placed three drops of the venom on her tongue.

Everyone waited for about 15 seconds before Allison coughed and sprung to life. Her eyes fluttered and she looked around, eyes landing on Isaac. They of course, started making out. Derek clapped his hands. “Okay everyone. Pack meeting at the loft”

*  
“So… you’re a shapeshifting snake with magical powers who likes music and parties?” Scott asked slowly. They were back at Derek’s loft and Stiles had explained what he was to the pack. “Exactly, Scotty boy.” Stiles said in reply. It was Jackson who spoke up next. “Will you still be part of the pack?” He asked, sounding genuinely worried. Stiles was about to say a sarcastic remark before seeing the sincerity in Jackson’s eyes.

Stiles smiled “Of course I will, Silly.” His eyes flittered over to Derek. “That is, of course if you’ll have me.” Derek smiled. Actually smiled and nodded his head. The pack looked at Derek with complete and utter shock, save Lydia who had a knowing smirk on her face. Derek chose to ignore her.

“I can smile, you know” Derek stated, letting his smile drop. Stiles stood up and put his hands in the air before saying with triumph “Now let’s party!” He got a collective amount of whoops and yeahs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Encantados are usually seen as Dolphins instead of snakes, but I thought it would be bad ass for Snake!Stiles. If you want to know more, you could look up the creature. There's a lot of info about them online. Next chapter shall be up next Wednesday.  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments(:


	3. New found gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New baddie in town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I'm sooooooo sorry for delaying this and starting another series even though I need to finish Tell Me Once You've Had Enough, but these plot bunnies pop in my head & I can't get anything done until they're at least half written through. I know, I'm horrible. Go ahead and throw rotten tomatoes at me. This is a really short chapter but it has some watered down Sterek in it & a Stiles x Jackson fight.

Derek sighed deeply. “This is the third one, Deaton.” He said, giving the doctor an impatient look. “Yes, I get that, Derek. You’re going to have to tell me what the corpses look like before I tell you what creature it is, if it’s a creature at all.” Deaton said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Derek sighed again and motioned for Stiles, who was sitting on the examination table, to explain to Deaton. “Well, they’re the dead bodies of people already buried. Something digs them out and steals the left eyeball and the heart of the body” Stiles said, face fully expressing his disgust.

“Hmm” Deaton said thoughtfully, “It sounds like an Aswang to me”. At this, Stiles burst out laughing. “An ASS-WANG? Are you serious? Oh my god” Stiles screamed, holding his sides. Derek sighed and punched Stiles in the shoulder, earning him a hiss in response. “Very serious. Aswang are extremely dangerous. They like to eat parts of the human body and usually go for living victims instead of dead ones, but this particular one seems to like them deceased.” Deaton said, looking at Derek. Derek nodded “Anyway to defeat them?” He asked.

Deaton chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “You’ll have to find out who the Aswang is first. Their main ability is to mask their scent and blend in with other humans around them. For a werewolf, it’ll be extremely difficult for you to find it, but another creature of death might be able to sense it.” Deaton said.

At this, Stiles perked up. “Another creature of death! Derek! We know one!” He said excitedly. Derek raised his eyebrow at the boy, urging him to name this unknown creature of death. Stiles huffed and looked at Derek like he was a complete idiot. “Lydia!” Stiles said, throwing his hands up.

That’s when it dawned on Derek. Lydia is a banshee. She can sense death before it happened. Hell, her personal scent even smells like death. Derek looked at Deaton, who simply nodded in return. Derek turned towards Stiles. “Sent a mass text to the pack and have them meet up at the loft for an emergency pack meeting.”

*

Once everyone was situated around the loft, Derek opened his mouth, about to speak only to be cut off by Stiles. “I now call this pack meeting to order.” Derek sighed and stepped aside to let Stiles talk. Ever since Stiles was turned, he has been acting more authority-like and took charge more often than not. Apparently, Encantados have no sense of pack dynamics. Derek should be frustrated with the boy, seeming as he is the Alpha, but for some reason, Derek doesn’t seem to mind when Stiles takes charge.

“Why my partner and I have gathered you here today is because of the new baddie in town. Deaton has confirmed that it’s an Aswang. Yes, I know. Hilarious, but this is serious business. We need to catch this threat and the only way to do that is for another creature of death to help us.”

All eyes turned towards Lydia, who for once in her life looked shocked. Stiles nodded “Yes, Lydia should be able to sense the other death creature whenever it’s near her. So, from now on, I don’t want Lydia walking around without another member of the pack with her in case she comes across the Aswang. Understood?” Everyone in the pack nodded, except Jackson, who scoffed at Stiles’ authority. Derek looked at Stiles with something of fondness in his eyes. If Stiles was bit by a werewolf, he’d be a True Alpha without a doubt.

“Is there a problem with my plan, Whittemore?” Stiles asked, an eyebrow raising up at the Jock. Jackson opened his mouth to reply before Stiles’ eyes turned a steely grey. Jackson’s turned a reptilian yellow in response. Stiles hissed and turned into his beta form, liking it more than his Alpha form.

Stiles crouched low, tail swishing behind him. He looked like how Jackson looked when he was in his Kanima form except with midnight black scales and smaller claws. Jackson shifted into the kanima and lunged at Stiles.

Derek sighed and took a step back, letting the boys get out their frustrations. Stiles dodged Jackson’s attack before wrapping his tail around Jackson’s leg. Stiles did a spin and sent Jackson flying across the room. Stiles backed up into a corner, seeming to blend in with the shadows.  
Jackson got up and looked around for Stiles, hissing. Before he could comprehend, Stiles lunged out of the shadows from behind Jackson and tackled him to the ground. Stiles is FAST in that form.

Jackson got back up, but before he could react, Stiles had slipped back into the shadows. Jackson growled loudly, obviously annoyed by Stiles’ antics. A loud clap of thunder sounded through the loft. “Stiles, no weather manipulation.” Derek called out, remembering the time when Stiles sent a lightning bolt through his window.

Derek heard a huff of air behind him and turned to see Stiles in his beta form with a look that screamed ‘really sourwolf?’. Derek let his eyes bleed red before Stiles rolled his own and shifted into his Alpha form, forgoing all clothes. Stiles slithered away, but not before his tail latched onto Derek’s ankle and pulled.

Derek would’ve fallen on his back if not for his werewolf reflexes. Derek roared after Stiles, who let out a mischievous hiss in return. Derek huffed and turned back to the fight, knowing from experience to just ignore Stiles’ antics.

Jackson looked around the loft like a cat looking for a bug. He turned when he heard a shift and found Stiles’ reptilian face in front of him. Jackson tried to attack, but before he could, Stiles’ eyes glowed an eerie purple. Jackson’s arm went limp at his side before his eyes glowed the same color.

Stiles nodded his head once, a mischievous glint in his eye before backing out of Jackson’s space. Jackson turned and set his violet gaze on Derek. Derek’s eyes widened slightly before he dodged the attack Jackson threw at him. Derek roared, trying to force Jackson to remember who his master is, but the kanima paid no mind.

He lunged at the Alpha again, barely scraping his neck. Derek growled at Stiles before saying “Take it off.” Stiles rolled his eyes as they returned to their steel grey. Jackson stood up straight and looked around confused. Stiles shifted back into his human form and went down the hallway to where he stored clothes in Derek’s room.

When he returned, Jackson had shifted back and was now leaning on a beam and glowering. Stiles barely stifled a laugh as he went to go stand next to Derek again and turned back to the pack. “Anyone else want to question my authority?” He asked, effectively making his question sound like a threat. He got a collective round of shaking heads before Lydia spoke up.

“So now you can manipulate people without initiating contact?” The banshee asked. Stiles just shrugged in response, which meant ‘I guess’. Lydia nodded before continuing. “That could be… useful” She said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

“Indeed it is” Derek said as he put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and squeezed. Stiles smiled slightly at the contact. Derek realized what he was doing and stepped back while returning his hand back to his side. Obviously he did it too late from some different looks he got from the pack.

Some looked at him with a devious smile (insert: Erika, Lydia), while others looked away bashfully (insert: Scott, Isaac). Derek rolled his eyes before speaking. “Everyone get out. And remember Lydia cannot stay alone.” He got a collective round of groans coming from his pack. “Party at my house!” Stiles yelled with his hands up.

Derek rolled his eyes as the rest of the pack whooped and filed out. There had been a multitude of parties since Stiles turned. Derek turned around and started stalking towards the couch when he still heard one slow beating heartbeat behind him.

Derek turned to look at Stiles, whose honey brown eyes were replaced with cold steel ones. Stiles took a step forward and laced his fingers in Derek’s belt loops. He dragged Derek closer to his frame until Stiles’ lips met Derek’s ear.

“You know you’re invited too, Der-bear.” Stiles said with a seducing tone. Derek was about to protest being called Der-bear when Stiles’ forked tongue licked the shell of his ear. Derek shuddered at the feeling and leveled Stiles’ back with red eyes as the boy sashayed out of the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides under rock*


End file.
